AIDS research activities at Case Western Reserve University have been characterized by initial development along areas of existing strengths in international aspects of AIDS and mycobacterial research; the award of an AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (ACTU) in 1987 coordinated with the Special Immunology Unit that provides outstanding and comprehensive care to HIV-1 infected persons; and an institutional commitment of resources to develop a Biosafety Level-3 (BL-3) facility and recruit molecular retrovirologists (Drs. Le Grice and Giam). The current NIAID-supported AIDS and AIDS-related research in the funding base is $4,079,761 direct costs for 13 projects. Overall funding of AIDS researchers at CWRU is $5,630,056 direct costs for 26 projects, which will increase to $6,384,877 for 30 projects after September council. This CFAR application proposes to capitalize on the current state of development of AIDS research at CWRU to 1) promote increased collaboration between basic and clinical researchers through a central administrative structure, development of appropriate forums for sharing and exchange of ideas and pilot funding for interdisciplinary research; 2) to enhance the depth and breath of AIDS research by coordinated development of core activities and recruitment of new investigators. To achieve these goals 27 CFAR investigators from 10 departments will participate in working groups (international Aspects of AIDS; Mycobacterial Research; Molecular Virology; immunology) and three basic science cores (BL-3, Immunology, Molecular Biology) as well as a clinical research core.